


Valentine’s Planning

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 February Flash Fics [9]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: James thinks about his first Valentine’s Day as both Q and Alec’s significant other and does some plotting.





	Valentine’s Planning

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Dancing

James’ POV

With Valentine’s Day just a week away, he is trying to get his current mission wrapped up.

Last year Q made it a point to do something with Alec and him separately. This year he thinks they should do something together as there was a shift in their dynamic between Christmas and New Year’s. Mainly there was a change between himself and the ex-spy.

Now what can he do for the both of them? He’s still getting a feel for Alec as more than a friend. Cooking seems to be a win. Both of them appreciate his skills in the kitchen. He’s got a list of favorites for both. He’ll see about picking up small gifts for them sometime between now and then.

Dancing is a thing in the household. Q loves to dance, and it’s not uncommon for the ex-spy to shove everything to the sides of the flat so they can dance together. He should probably include some time for dancing in his plans. Although, he probably shouldn’t over-plan, they might have plans as well.

He turns his attention back to the situation at hand. He’s not the best among the Double O’s for nothing. Time to put those skills to use to get this done. He’ll even try to make sure he is able to bring the majority of his equipment back. That always makes Q smile.

There is no way this target is going to interrupt his plans and screw with their first Valentine’s Day as a triad rather than a poly-v. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
